Fears
by Skitty13
Summary: After the usual get together with her friends, Shauna suggests they visit the Scary House. Calem refuses wanting to train with his Pokémon, but Serena manages to get him to stay. What hides among the secrets of the Scary House turns out to be more interesting than they expect. Kalosshipping!


Fears

Happy Halloween!

My first kalosshipping story... Hehe, this was mostly based off the game. Not my best idea, haha... -_-"

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>"Hey Serena!"<p>

The honey blonde haired girl looked up, avoiding the sun's glare as she stepped out of the Route 14 gate. She smiled, spotting her orange haired friend, Trevor, standing with her rival, Calem. Returning Trevor's wave, she walked over joining them.

"You arrived very quickly!" Trevor noted.

Serena nodded, "I came as soon as I could. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting."

"Oh, hey Serena," Calem greeted, looking up from his Pokédex.

"Hi Calem," Serena smiled. "So, what's up?"

"We were just comparing how complete our Pokédexes are." Trevor answered. He held up his own Pokédex to show her. "I won, of course!"

"Good job," Serena congratulated.

Calem laughed, waving it off. "I'll leave filling the Pokédex to you guys, Trevor. I don't like it when everyone does the same thing anyways..."

"Always trying to fit in but stand out," Serena teased, nudging Calem. "That's just like you, Calem."

The brown haired teen blushed, turn away and fixing his hat.

"Let's compare Pokédexes as well, Serena," Trevor offered, like he had many times before. "To put it another way, I'm challenging you to my own kind of Pokémon battle."

Serena looked away from Calem, nodding. She handed her Pokédex to Trevor while think back to all the Pokémon she had stumbled around lost a few routes back. When Trevor declared she had seen more than he had, she sweatdropped. It was mostly by chance.

"Well, now it's my turn." Calem declared. "You up for a battle, Serena?"

She looked over at Calem again, who seemed to recover from her teasing. Out of their group of friends, he was always looking out for her. Maybe it was since she held the new girl status or his caring personality, but Serena decided, no matter what it was, he was sweet.

"You're on!" she nodded, preparing for a challenge. Calem was also one of the tougher battler of the group. She reached for Delphox's pokeball. "Get ready to lose though!"

...

"Another tie," Serena said. "Great battle, Calem! You nearly beat me!"

"Same with you," Calem responded. "Looks like we ended up with the same result again."

"Wow! That was a really intense battle!" Shauna exclaimed, calling out from the sidelines.

Startled, Serena and Calem turned to look at her, then both broke out in a smile.

"Oh, hey Shauna. When did you start watching?" Calem asked.

"Halfway through," she winked. "So where's Tierny?"

"He went to Fighting Dojo," Trevor explained. He glanced down at his watch. "He should be coming."

"Sorry I'm late!" Teirno called out, rushing over to join them all. "I lost track of time while I was learning a sparring dance."

"That's cool," Serena smiled. "You're really working hard."

As the conversation continued, suddenly Shauna suggested something.

"Hey, everyone! Let's go to the scary house!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Isn't that just a rumor?" Trevor asked.

"We could go find out first hand," Shauna responded. "It'll be fun!"

"Hmm... I think I'll pass," Calem said, shaking his head. "I want to get some training done..."

"Don't be a party pooper, Calem!" Serena prodded. "At least come keep me company!"

The brown haired teen hesitated, but nodded when he saw her pleading face. His face tinted pink as he turned away to mumble, "Fine..."

"Yay!" Shauna cheered. "Let's go!"

As they wandered around Route 14, the group chattered on about the possibilities of the Scary House. Although the conversation was mostly between Shauna, Teirno and Trevor. Calem was quiet, which had caused Serena, who was walking next to him, to fall silent as well.

"Is there something wrong, Calem?" she whispered so he was the only one who heard her.

"Huh?" Calem looked over at her. "Ah, no. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked. "You know, you can always talk to—"

"There it is!" Shauna called out, excitedly. "So this is the Scary House..."

Everyone looked to see a large house that loomed in the shadows of Route 14. The house held a worn down kind of look, old but standing. Ivy was growing up along the sides. The sounds of the leaves in the trees blown by the wind made Serena shiver.

"It IS a scary house, isn't it?" Trevor stated. "Well, I think we should go in."

"I'm not so sure," Serena said, biting her lip as she looked at the house in front of them. "I'll wait outside for you guys..."

"You serious?" Teirno asked. "It can't be that bad."

Serena shook her head.

"You guys go ahead," Calem spoke up. "I'll keep Serena company."

"Alright," Trevor nodded. "We'll tell you what happens when we come back out."

As the trio disappeared into the house, everything fell silent again. Calem looked over at Serena, seeing she had found a log and sat down on it. He made his over to her and sat down next to her.

"Scared?" he asked, peering into her face.

"Well... um, sort of, I guess," she mumbled, looking down. "I'm not much of a fan of scary things."

"I see," Calem nodded.

"Are you scared of anything, Calem?" Serena asked, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"Everyone is scared of something," he countered.

"What are you scared of?" she tried again, hoping to get the answer she wanted.

"You first," he grinned.

"Ghosts," Serena declared with a shudder. "They're just... scary."

"They aren't that bad," Calem pat her shoulder. "They only look scary."

The honey blonde haired girl shrugged.

Calem took a deep breath, looking away. "I'm... scared of losing someone I care about."

"In general?" she asked. "Or someone particular?"

"Someone particular," he responded. He fixed his hat and looked up at the sky. "It's kind of strange, really. I don't even know if she like me the same way, but I'm glad I can be there for them."

"You're sweet, Calem," Serena smiled. "If I were her, I would like you too."

He blinked, turning back to see her blushing. "You..."

"Yeah, I like you," she admitted. "I... I didn't know you were afraid of losing me."

He pulled her into a side hug. "Of course I am. It's a dangerous world, after all. I can't protect you from everything, but I'll be right beside you."

"Thanks," she whispered, returning the hug.

"No problem," he leaned over, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead.

...

"We're back!" Shauna called out, stepping out of the dark house.

"That was strange..." Teirno muttered.

Serena stood, hand clasped in Calem's. "So?"

"Is it really a _scary _house?" Calem asked.

"Well... there was a guy telling us some story then when he finished, he told us to tip him," Trevor explained. "The story was a little scary."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Calem laughed.

"I wasn't really even listen," Teirno shrugged.

Shauna looked over, noticing Serena and Calem holding hands. "So, did _we_ miss anything?"

"Ah, well," Serena looked flustered and looked away.

Calem just grinned, gently squeezing her hand. "We got to know each other better, not much."

"I see," Shauna winked.

"Now that mystery, rumor, was solved, I think we can all get going," Trevor pointed out.

"I want to practice more of my dance moves," Teirno declared. "See you all later!"

"Bye guys," Trevor called out with a wave. "Let's compare Pokédexes again next time!"

"I'm off to Laverre City," Shauna said. "Have fun you two~!"

Watching their friends all head off, the two looked at each other.

"Shall we go to?" Calem asked, looking over at Serena with a smile.

She nodded, smiling brightly. "You'll be right beside me, right?"

"Always," he confirmed.

* * *

><p>Well...<p>

That went... interesting? I guess this is what happens when I sit around listening to scary music. XD Thanks to Pokémon and their theme songs for the Old Chateau, Strange House and Scary House. No Lavender Town, please! DX

LOL. I'm going to try writing for this shipping more in the future. They're cute! :)

Happy Halloween!

Thanks for reading and have a spooky night!

~Skitty13


End file.
